


not going anywhere

by bestliars, chad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chad/pseuds/chad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights this is what commitment looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed because we like living on the edge 
> 
> let me know if you spot any distracting errors

Ryan looks at what’s in front of him, has no idea how to start. That’s alright though. They just finished year two of matching thirteen year contracts, and after that there’s the rest of their lives. It’s not like this is going to be his only chance. Nothing needs to be _perfect_ , just good for them both. They trust each other, they can ask for things, and try things, and have fun. Ryan really doesn’t know what he wants to do first.

Zach has his knees under him, and his ass in the air. His shoulders and the side of his face are pressed against the bed, his arms are tied behind his back. He isn’t that tied up, but it’s enough he can’t move all that well.

More than that, Ryan doesn’t want him to move, so he won’t. They each have a safeword, and won’t hesitate to use it if they need to, but usually this works for them.

Ryan puts his hands on Zach's ass, touching it lightly, squeezing and pressing a thumb against Zach's hole but not any further.

“You look good like this,” Ryan says. Zach stays quiet, except for his harsh breathing.

“Your ass is so round, it fits in my hands so well, something to hold onto.”

Usually Zach is the talkative one and Ryan listens, but not right now. 

“Such a great ass, it feels so good around me, feels so good when I fuck you.”

It’s odd for them — different for Ryan to say what he’s thinking, and Zach to stay quiet. Sometimes they need different things from each other.

They’re both making themselves vulnerable, but it feels safe. They’ve talked about what they’re looking for tonight. They’re at home, in their own bedroom. And they’re together; that’s the most important part.

Ryan gets out the lube and starts spreading it between Zach's thighs and the cheeks of his ass. He fucks against Zach, the head of his cock dragging over Zach's hole, making him whine. Ryan puts a hand gently between Zach's shoulderblades, not pushing but reminding Zach that he's being looked after. 

Zach pushes back a little, wiggles his ass so that it presses against Ryan's cock like he wants more. That just makes Ryan back off. His hand drags down over Zach's bound arms to the small of his back, tells Zach, "I'll give you what you want, but you have to be patient and wait for it, okay?"

Zach’s visibly stopping himself from squirming, holding still so Ryan can lean over him. Ryan's arms are on either side of Zach's shoulders, and his cock is slowly dragging up and down Zach's crease. He's kisses and nuzzles the back of Zach's neck, careful not to put more weight on Zach than he can take. 

If Zach could use his arms he'd be trying to pull Ryan's cock into himself and then jerking off. Zach can be a really pushy bottom, and tying him up like this is the best way to let him give up control. Sometimes that’s what Zach wants. It means can’t do anything, that he doesn't have to. He can trust that Ryan will look after him. It’s a lot of responsibility, but Ryan loves it.

He strokes his fingers through Zach's hair, then reaches down to stroke Zach's cock a couple times. Zach tries to thrust into Ryan's hand, and he has to stop and kneel up and tell Zach again to be patient. He pushes his hands over the swell of Zach's ass, pulls the cheeks apart, and darts his tongue in quickly. Zach moans, and Ryan responds by digging his fingers in. He licks more slowly this time—Zach is clean except for the flavored lube Ryan was using earlier and the slightest hint of Ryan's precome. 

Ryan keeps Zach open for his mouth with one hand and reaches the other around to just hold Zach's cock loosely, at the base so he can't thrust forward. Zach pants harshly into the sheets. 

"I've got you," Ryan says, and goes back to flicking his tongue, a tease. Zach's thighs tremble but he doesn't move his hips. Ryan figures that deserves some sort of reward, so he slides the hand on Zach's cock up slowly and pushes his tongue just a little bit inside, and Zach says, "Ryan, _please_ ," like he's desperate, like he's entirely reliant on Ryan, which isn’t entirely untrue. 

Ryan trails his thumb down the underside of Zach's cock, hooks a finger in Zach's rim and licks around it. He looks up to say, "What is it, Zach," as neutrally as he can.

Zach is all pink, so worked up and too gone to blush any more when he says, "Just get me off, c'mon Ryan, please, I don't care how."

It isn’t begging because Ryan asked.

Also it wouldn’t matter if it was begging. Sometimes that’s good for them. Ryan considers waiting for Zach to actually beg. He sucks little kisses onto Zach's ass while he deliberates

Zach says, "Ryan, please," again, and Ryan gives in. He gets up on his knees to fuck against Zach's ass again, jerks Zach off fast and hard. 

Zach's silent now, mouth open and eyes closed. He looks beautiful like this.

Ryan tells him this, says, "You're so goddamn pretty and good," and Zach comes all over his hand and the bed. Ryan keeps thrusting against him as Zach drifts for a couple seconds in an orgasm haze, before he comes messily all over Zach's ass. 

He watches Zach open his eyes, and they smile at each other for a minute. Ryan says, "I could untie your arms now, or we could stay like this for a bit." 

"Untie now," Zach says, all sleepy. Ryan kisses his cheek and undoes the knots. 

He eases Zach's arms down, rubs his shoulders and arms, helps him move his knees so he's flat on his stomach. 

"I'm right in the wet spot," Zach complains, but he's not upset. 

Ryan chuckles. "I'm gonna go get some things, okay? I'll be right back." 

"Yeah," Zach says.

Ryan gets a washcloth and a dish of warm water and some wipes and new sheets and some heating packs. He puts the heating packs on Zach's neck and shoulders, cleans him up, makes sure to rub circulation back into his arms. When Zach feels like moving he'll change the sheets and rub his back, but for now he lies next to Zach and tells him what a good job he did and how good he was at being patient. 

They'll talk later about what worked for them and if anything didn't, but that's for tomorrow—talking over breakfast, cuddling at night.

Ryan spoons Zach and holds him real close and buries his nose in Zach's neck. Zach squirms even though they can’t get any closer, and holds onto Ryan’s arm where it’s wrapped around his waist. Sometimes it's nice to wiggle against someone to prove that you're both here. Neither of them are going anywhere. They’re home.


End file.
